Little Black Outfit
by Dragon Born's blood
Summary: What happens when Jack Atlas get bored and then gets a call from a old contect? Read and find out. YAOI! MAN SEX M-Rated for a reason.


Jack Atlas sighed. His body cried out for release but ever since moving in with Crow and Yusei, Jack could not receive what he wanted. He was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. "Why did I move in with them?" the blonde asked to no one. Just then a call came through his cell. He answered, smiled, hung up, then got up and walked to his closet. Taking out a box of hiding, then setting it on his bed, Jack looked around and went to close and lock the door to his room. He was glad that his room did not have any windows as he got undress. He opened his box and took out the leather body harness and thong. He laid them on his bed and took out a collar. Strapping the collar round his neck Jack took the body harness and slipped the cock ring on before pulling an attached leather strap between his legs. Then Jack attached the strap to another ring that was part of a belt. He moaned as he felt the pull on his groin when he fastens the belt around his waist. Taking the other strap attached to his cock ring, Jack put on the rest of the harness. The black leather harness snuggly hugged his chest. Jack sat one his bed then picked up the leather thong and slipped it up his legs. He adjusted his semi hard member into the pouch of the thong as he pulled the thong over his hips.

Jack looked at himself in a full length mirror. Everything was in place and he took out the last items was in the box. They were a leather hood mask, forearm bracers and a duel deck. Jack put the hood mask and forearm bracers on, then his look at himself again. He nodded as he made sure his identity was hidden. Removing his mask, Jack got dress and grabbed the deck. Pocketing the deck and mask, Jack walked out his room and headed to the front door. Yusei was sitting on the couch, watching a television program out the latest advancements in the Ener-D reactor. "Heading out," Jack said as he walked past the top duelist. Yusei waved as his attention was fully on the program. Jack grinned at his roommate's behavior as he walked out and headed to the second nearest payphone. He dialed a number for a taxi and then waited. He moaned quietly as he sat down on a nearby bench. The wait was short and Jack gave an address to the cabbie.

Within the hour, Jack was standing in front of a duelist supply store. He walked around the building and headed down the alley. During this short walk, Jack Atlas pulled out the leather hood mask and put it on. He walked to a door with a sliding peephole and knocked. The peephole open and a set of eyes peered out. "Bound Titian," Jack said to the person behind the door, the peephole was shut and the door was unlock and opened.

"This way Mr. Bound Titian," said a medium built guard with only a pair of leather chaps on. Jack stripped his civilian clothes revealing his leather gear and handed the clothing to the man. The guard placed Jack's clothes in a box and put it in an empty locker. "You will be part of the main event: a tag-team duel," the guard said to Jack as they walked to a private waiting room. "Your partner, Raven, and you will be dueling Leather and Lace." Jack nodded and opened the door of the waiting room. There was his partner, Raven sitting on a plush couch. Raven was wearing a raven themed mask that only revealed his mouth and chin, leather arm bands, leather sleeves, claw finger rings (giving him the appearance of talons), and a studded leather jock strap that looked to be over stuffed. Raven stand up and walked up right to Jack. The top of Raven's head reached the bottom of Jack's Pecs.

Raven looked up and said, "So this is Bound Titian," he said as he reached out and graced his metal talons on the outer part of Jack's thigh. Jack shuddered as the cool metal moved up his leg. "He taller than I expected but still very handsome," Then Raven roughly grabbed Jack's crouch and Jack moan. "Well endowed and responsive." The guard nodded and closed the door. "Well Bound Titian," said the bird themed man as he moved back to the couch, "We have an hour or two to waste while we wait. Why don't we entertain ourselves?" He moved his jock strap pouch over revealing a 13 inch hard rod. Jack knelt down and fully engulfed the throbbing member to its root. "DAMN!" moaned Raven, "No one has down my fat cock that quick." Jack hummed causing Raven to moan again and started to release the cock. Slowly Jack went to back to the tip, using his tongue to trace the larger veins. Raven groaned. Jack went back down quickly right as he had only the head left in his mouth. He repeated this causing the sitting man to squirm. This lasted for fifteen minutes. "Stop," ordered Raven, "I do not want to blow my load until after the duel." Jack gave Raven one more suck and stood to his full height. "Turn around and bend over," demand Raven and Jack just smiled.

"You think I am submissive," stated Jack in a deep voice masking his voice as he leaned down. "Oh no, I am just a demanding bottom." Then he latched on Raven's neck and bit down hard. Raven moaned and tried to push Jack away but Jack grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. "Oh no, you did not understand when I said I was a demanding bottom." Jacked ran his tongue down Raven's toned chest and took a nipple with his teeth then pulled. Raven moaned again. Jack pulled down his leather thong and placed his 11 inch hard cock in Raven's face. "Let's see how you work your mouth before I let it on my ass," Jack bucked his hips pressing his hard member on the lips of Raven. Taking a nipple and twisting it, Jack ordered, "Open." Raven gasped and Jack pushed his cock into the smaller male's unwilling mouth. Raven began to suck on Jack's cock once it was half way in. "Good," Jack cooed and he move his hips back and forth. He inched his member into Raven's mouth each time he moved hips forward. The taller man moan once he felt his shaved balls on Raven's chin. "Good, good," moaned Jack. He continued to mouth fuck Raven. Once Jack was please with Raven, he removed himself from his partner and unlatched the back strap. He turned around and went on his hands and knees. "Now, get your mouth on my ass." Raven pulled Jack's towards where he sat on the couch with the strap dangling between Jack's legs. Jack moaned, "You know how to play." Each bite, each graze of teeth, Raven teased his way to the treasure that was in between Jack's butt checks. "That is it," Jack groaned, "eat my ass."

Raven pressed the mounds of flesh away from the tight ring that was quivering to be taste. Raven's tongue licked up and down the area that he revealed. He drew circles around the ring with his tongue, each circle a bit smaller. "Stop teasing and get your mouth working on my ass," Jack demand. Raven began pushing his tongue in and out of the ring. At the point where Raven had Jack weak in the knee, Raven started to write the alphabet with his tongue. Jack squirmed and moaned as Raven restarted the alphabet for the fifth time. "FUCK," moaned Jack as he buck his hips back, driving Raven's tongue deeper into him. Jack was about to say stop when a knock rapped on the door.

"Five minutes boys," said the knocker. The two duelists groaned and put their members back into their prisons. Walking out to the door and down the hallway to the arena, Jack and Raven put on their dual-disks and inserted their decks into them. They stopped at the gates of the arena and waited for their names to be called. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said announcer, "Now we have reached our main event." The crowd cheered and applause. "Now for your competitors," the crowd cheered again. "The tag team champions of the underground circuit, Leather and Lace." The pair of women came out the gate at the other end of the arena. Leather belts barely covered the body of the one and a lace body suit was worn by the other. "Their opponents are the champion of the year, Raven and his partner is the returning champion, Bound Titian," the announcer said as the gate that Raven and Jack was standing behind and they walked out, then to their places on the floor. A set of naked guards came out from each end of the arena with trays that having on them an egg shaped items. "The conditions of winning are simple; taking your opponents life points to zero or have them experience a full blow out orgasm." Cheers and applause rang out in the arena as the guards removed the egg shaped devices off the trays. "This condition will be induced and monitored by our specially made vibrator eggs. They will give our duelist vibrations that will be correlated with how much damage is done to their life points." The four duelists took the eggs and inserted them into their anus or virgina. "In limens terms, the larger the damages, the stronger the vibrations." The crowd went wild as the duelist took their places. "Now let the duel begin!"

The four duelists took their first five cards and said, "Duel!"


End file.
